A virtual world is a computer simulated environment. A virtual world may resemble the real world, with real world rules such as physical rules of gravity, geography, topography, and locomotion. A virtual world may also incorporate rules for social and economic interactions between virtual characters. Players (users) may be represented as avatars, two or three-dimensional graphical representations. Virtual worlds may be used for massively multiple online role-playing games, for social or business networking, or for participation in imaginary social universes.
Virtual objects are non-physical objects in virtual worlds, online communities or online games. Virtual objects may include but are not limited to virtual characters, avatars, digital clothing for avatars, weapons, tokens, digital gifts, etc. or any other virtual objects used for gameplay.
Traditionally, players have interacted with gaming applications using game controllers with dedicated buttons. In game controllers with dedicated buttons, one button can have different actions associated with it depending on the context. For example, the same button can pick a gun, load the gun, shoot the gun, start the car and drive away since all of these actions are sequential. When operations are parallel, classic context cannot be used to assign different operations to the same button depending on the context.
Similarly, playing the same game(s) using a touch-screen device by employing gestures lacks the accuracy that is provided by the dedicated game controllers and their many buttons. The present invention seeks to address at least some of these limitations of the prior art and provide a unique method and a system for interacting with virtual objects.